An organic light emitting device is an electronic device in which a thin film including an organic compound having a light-emitting property is provided between an anode and a cathode. Holes and electrons are injected from the respective electrodes to generate exciton of the organic compound having a light-emitting property, whereby the organic light emitting device emits light when the exciton returns to a ground state.
Recent progress of an organic light emitting device is remarkable, and the device enable a emission device with a high luminance at a low applied voltage, a variety of emission wavelengths, high-speed responsiveness, thin and light weight. From this fact, it is suggested that the organic light emitting device have a potential to find use in a wide variety of applications.
However, in the present circumstances, a more improvement in a continuous driving lifetime is needed. However, the problem has not been sufficiently solved yet.
Consequently, research and development on materials have been conducted to realize an improvement in a continuous driving lifetime, which has heretofore been one of the conventional issues. Here, there is proposed a triazine compound as a material to realize the issue of the improvement in a continuous driving lifetime. It should be noted that examples of the triazine compound and the applications of the triazine compound to an organic light emitting device include those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-022334, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-225320, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-137829, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,012.